Castrum Malleus
Castrum Malleus (Latin for Hammer Castle) is a World III structure built by GameSultan and Eagle. The castle was intended to provide a physical headquarters and base of operations for the CErver Staff. The castle was available to only the Staff via a /warp command. Regular users were not permitted on castle grounds, barring if they had a Moderator or Administrator escort. History The predecessor to Malleus was a small, 4x4 room underground built by Tadg30. The room was covered wall to wall by signs concerning staff information. GameSultan had earlier expressed interest in a Staff Castle, and a few weeks after the small staff room was made, Sultan and Eagle set out to build a large Staff stronghold in the sky. Construction began in November of 2012 with the main tower. Throughout the main tower, most of the exterior structure was built by Sultan, with Eagle designing the interiors. Soon after, two secondary towers were attached to the side. Afterwards, Eagle created the moat and the Castrum Malleus Dungeon underneath the structure. The only occasion during which regular users were freely admitted into the castle en masse was Thanksgiving 2012. Users were able to access the castle via /warp malleus and were allowed to roam the entire castle, minus the control room containing Staff-only information. On March 5th/6th 2013, the Castle went through renovations under Eagle, mainly fixing the proportions of the side towers (they were previously asymmetrical to each other) and adding more Moderator lodging on top of the aforementioned towers. Castle Areas Front lawn Scattered throughout the front lawn are the heads of banned players on netherbrick fence "stakes." Great hall The large, ground floor room of the main tower. Contains only a large dining table and chairs. Ballroom The base of the right (as seen in the picture) secondary tower. Contains a dance floor, a DJ station with all C418 music disks, and the Wall of Staff Alumni. Theater The base of the left (as seen in the picture) secondary tower. Contains a large "movie screen" with buttons hooked up to Command Blocks. When the buttons are pressed, the Command Block supplies an in-game link to episodes of TheCErverBox. Wall of Staff Located in the small glass catwalk between the great hall and the theater. Showcases the faces of the current staff members and the dates on which they joined the Staff. Wall of Owners Located in the small glass catwalk between the great hall and the ballroom. Showcases the faces of the previous and current Owners of the CErver, and the dates during which they served as Owner. Castrum Malleus Dungeon A large, mossy cobblestone room located under the entirety of the castle. Contains three prison cells and a waterboarding device created by UnPhair. Users who commit crimes against CErverton or the CErver as a whole are usually detained here, while crimes directed at The Legion, The Fleet or Askival are detained at the Askival Prison. Staff Room Located above the great hall, accessible via ladders inside the great hall and in the backyard. This room is only open to members of the Staff, as it contains information intended only for Staff eyes. Mr_Woodson's Room Located above the Staff Room. Originally the room was shared by all regular Moderators. However, after the March Renovation, all Moderators received their own room, and this room was given to Lead Moderator Mr_Woodson. Eagle's Room Located above Mr_Woodson's Room. Regular users were often welcome to hang out here to "party" at Eagle's will. Tadg30's Room Located above Eagle's Room. Tad originally had to share his room with UnPhair, but the room became solely his after Phair resigned. However, this was never an issue as the room remained empty. GameSultan's Room Located above Tad's Room, this is the highest point in the castle (the roof touching the height limit at y:256), albeit the smallest room. bradleyb916's Room The middle room atop the ballroom tower. HazMatt94's Room The highest room atop the ballroom tower. 412maksim's Room The middle room atop the theater tower. Ninane's Room The highest room atop the theater tower. Trivia *Currently Castrum Malleus only appears in one TheCErverBox video, that being Eagle's City Escape. The video shows Eagle waking up in his room and walking out onto his balcony. BakonMan1 can be seen captured in an iron bar cage; Eagle later took the cage down and moved Bakon into the newly finished Castrum Malleus Dungeon. *Originally when he was assigning purpose for each room in the main tower, Eagle assigned the small, top room to Sultan, had UnPhair and Tad sharing the slightly larger room beneath, threw all the Moderators into the room above the Staff Room, and assigned the large middle room in the tower to himself. Eagle openly cites this as "one of his few moments of utter selfishness." *The first placed block of the castle is a gold block now located under the dining table in the great hall; the coordinates are the founding date of the server- x:115, z:2011. Aka January 15, 2011. Category:World III Category:Location